


Song Dissonance

by Lucy_Claire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While doing their weekly chores around the castle in the woods, Eren catches Jean singing a very familiar song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Erejean with 17 - "I didn't know you could sing" (with Jean singing?) And 4 - "I'm flirting with you" in the same fic?' requested by Tumblr user mimi-is-a-unicorn
> 
> Song Jean sings is a German lullaby called Guten Abend

Erwin had ordered all the troops that were present at Eren’s battle with Annie to more or less disappear from the public eye until he could explain to the higher-ups just what exactly was going on and keep the Military Police from trying to get their claws on Eren, again.

That ended with most of the remaining kids in the Survey Corps being relocated to the castle in the woods that Eren trained at with Hange, Levi and…the others. Levi’s whole team. Who were now gone thanks to Annie.

It was one of the reasons Mikasa had to practically drag him inside because Eren couldn’t bear going in there and seeing all the places they used to sit at, eat at and help him train in. It was too early and he hadn’t had a chance to mourn them. It sounded silly, considering he hadn’t known them that long, not as long as Levi did.

Still, whenever it was possible, Eren tried to find excuses to be outside. The outdoors offering some comfort, seeing the trees, green grass and lands without borders after spending his entire life within sky-high walls was always much better than being inside even smaller walls and being in Armin and Mikasa’s smothering presence.

Today, when the weekly responsibilities in cleaning the place were being handed out, Eren called dibs on hanging the laundry just so he could get outside but he only made his move after most of his friends were assigned work indoors. He picked up the huge wicker basket of wet clothes, propped it over his shoulder and sped outside.

A gust of wind suddenly blew through the area as he was hanging up a bedsheet and for just a minute he half expected to find his mother on the other side of it, he had always made a joke of jumping out from under the bed sheets whenever she hung them out to dry, pulling silly faces and making her laugh. He could sometimes still hear her voice, laughing or even singing, singing those old lullabies their ancestors from beyond the walls used to sing before their language vanished.

The wind quieted down as Eren settled the bed sheet on its wire and the sound of singing came from ahead of him, the sound of a very familiar song, just the one he was thinking of when he was trying to focus on the memory of his mother.

_“_ _Guten Abend, gut' Nacht_

_Von Englein bewacht_

_Die zeigen im Traum_

_Dir Christkindleins Baum_

_Schlaf nun selig und süß_

_Schau im Traum 's Paradies_

_Schlaf nun selig und süß_

_Schau im Traum 's Paradies.”_

Eren went under the laundry billowing in the find and found the source of the song. It was Jean, raking the dead leaves off the grass and swaying slightly to the tune of the lullaby, voice not too loud and not too quiet and very calm and on key, like he had practiced everyday of the week and could randomly belt anything out with ease.

Picking up the empty basket, Eren quietly tip-toed up behind Jean and loudly sang the next verse in his ear, startling him into dropping the rake and jumping three feet away from him.

Jean turned back, his hand over his heart, chest moving up and down pretty fast. It seemed that it was a bad idea to make any sudden movements these days. “Jaegar, what the fuck?”

“What? I was just joining in.”

Jean gave him a tight-eyed glare. “Why?”

“Why not?”

Jean picked his rake back up. “I am seriously not in the mood for your little attempts to pick a fight.”

“My attempts? You’re the one who always picked a fight with me!” Eren objected, poking Jean in the chest. “Besides, we don’t fight much anymore.”

“I know. Kinda weird, right?”

“Not really, you’re decent company when you aren’t being an ass.”

Jean elbowed him lightly. “Speak for yourself, Mr. Rage Issues.”

Eren elbowed him back. “So, I didn’t know you could sing.”

“I was in a children’s choir before the wall got kicked in. It’s one of the few things I miss from home, apart from my mom.”

Eren picked up a spare rake and started helping gather the leaves. “Did she used to sing that song to you?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Mine did too. Hearing it again kind of brought up a lot of good memories, ones I’ve been having trouble finding lately, so thanks for that.”

Jean looked at him from the corner of his eye, cheeks slightly pink. “You’re welcome.”

They finished the garden work in stifling silence. Eren kept wanting to reach out and say something he didn’t know what exactly. He could always talk about his mother with people who knew her but somehow that made it worse but at the same time he felt no need to talk to people he had no connection to like Sasha or Connie. Their team had always compared them, saying that they were more alike than they’d like to admit and Eren admitted he saw the similarity these days, he just wanted to find a way to establish that this compatibility was really there.

He opened his mouth and reached out his hand to saw something but Jean beat him to it, spinning around and facing him, cutting him off.

Jean huffed out a laugh, ruffling the hair at the back of his head. “Sorry, you were saying?”

“I’m not sure what I was saying exactly. I was just trying to get your attention.”

“Yanking on my shirt usually does it.”

“Trying to get your attention _in a nice way_ , not in a Mikasa way.”

“And why are you trying to be nice to me all of the sudden?”

“Because we’re part of a team and we should get to know each other better? I mean, I feel like we’d be great friends.”

Jean quirked a questioning eyebrow. “I never thought you’d ever say that to me.”

“Well, I am. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Never got the feeling that you liked me much.”

“It’s not my fault you were up your own ass the first few years of training.”

Jean snorted good-naturedly and tossed the rake back and forth between his hands. “Alright, I’ll admit I was a bit of an ass.”

“A bit, huh?”

“A lot of an ass, then.”

“So…” Eren offered him a hand. “Friends.”

Jean’s face turned bright red and he stared at Eren’s hand like it was going to bite him. Eren shoved him in the chest lightly and he finally took his hand, shaking it. “Friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com) ^_^


End file.
